


You've Got Mail (AOL)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Charlotte Flair has no luck in the relationship department, so decides to take up online dating.





	

Okay, I've always been socially awkward, so when one of my best friends told me about online dating, I just had to try it out. The first few days on Tinder went by rather casually... nothing special, but nothing horrible neither. But the following day, I ended up meeting the love of my life, Roman; he was literally everything a girl could want and even more. He made my entire days and nights even though it was just virtually. Until one Friday morning when I was getting ready for college, he sent me a text message saying, "You're gonna love my Valentine's Day gift to you, Charlotte..." With a wink on the side of it, which absolutely made my heart melt. Well, the next four days kept getting better and better leading up to the big one... V-Day. So, I patiently waited for our daily conversation to begin when I received this text, "You're ugly, no, not physically but mentally." Confused, I wrote back playfully saying this wasn't April Fool's Day. When I didn't receive anything back, I called up my best friend to explain to her what had just happen, which left her dumbfounded. And as days turned into months of silence, I decided to take the advice of some of my loved ones by revisiting some of our old texts to see if there was any clues in our previous convos. As I clicked away, nothing abnormal was hidden in the morning, it was just my best days written into thousands of words. So, I put my tablet down to head in the kitchen, but then, I spotted his texts... on my dad's laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> sup! :D please give kudos, comments and bookmarks on this super short story! :) <3


End file.
